The Captains Chair
by NCI701dan
Summary: Trip and Archer get down to business while the crew is knocked out!


"The Captains' Chair"

By Jean-luc

Archer/Trip

Archer rubbed his wrists, happy to be free from the handcuffs that the alien had

kept him in for so long. T'Pol had briefed him on the condition of the four,

now unconscious intruders, and Archer decided that it would be best to keep the

aliens together. So he and T'Pol spent the next few minutes moving the

remaining alien from his ship to join his comatose friends in Enterprise's now

famous "Gold Vault."

"Cap'n." Trip smiled when he saw that Archer was free.

"Hey, Trip." The captain was relieved to see that his friend was all right too.

He knew that the aliens had hurt him somehow, before they brought him to the

cargo bay, and Archer was relieved that the engineer's injuries appeared to be

minor. The captain gestured to the senseless alien at his feet. "We've got

another one to add to your collection."

"Great!" Trip helped Archer drag the alien inside the room to join his friends.

"That should hold them until the crew wakes up."

Archer checked the chronometer on the wall. "How long will that be, anyway?"

T'Pol, of course, had the answer. "The alien's estimated that the crew would

remain sleeping for the next hour to an hour and a half."

"Good." Archer looked down at the unconscious aliens. "These guys should stay

put for that period of time. At least until Reed and his security team get back

on their feet." He looked at Trip and T'Pol. "Let's seal up this hatch and

start cleaning up this ship."

"Sir. You can't really mean that?" T'Pol said, her disapproval evident in her

voice.

Archer and Trip exchanged a resigned glance. "What's the problem, T'Pol?"

Archer asked with a heavy sigh.

She gestured to the aliens on the floor. "We've never encountered this species

before and we have no idea what their physiology is like. The stun effect of

our phase pistols may wear off more quickly than we expect. You should post a

guard until security wakens."

Archer instantly liked this suggestion. "Okay." He said brightly. "You just

volunteered, T'Pol."

"Me?" T'Pol wasn't happy with this turn of events. "I was thinking more of

Commander Tucker."

This was Trip's cue to leave. "Sorry, T'Pol." The engineer started edging

toward the hatch. "I've got to get some fresh clothes on." He said, then was

gone.

Archer, meanwhile, handed her the phase pistol. "Have fun."

"But, Captain..." T'Pol's protests fell on deaf ears as Archer fled the

compartment.

He quickly walked through the Jefferies Tube and met up with Trip in the

corridor. The two had a quick laugh.

"T'Pol really set herself up for that one." Trip exclaimed.

"She sure did." Archer agreed.

"So?" Trip looked around. The corridor was a mess, full of bits and pieces of

the interior of Enterprise that the alien's dropped during their looting spree.

"Do you really want to start pickin' up all this stuff now? Why don't we wait

until more of the crew is awake?"

"You're right, it can wait. In fact, I can think of a far more enjoyable way to

spend the next hour." With that, Archer grabbed Trip and pulled him into a

close, tight kiss.

Trip was startled for a moment. He and Archer had never kissed in the corridor

before. Preferring to keep their romantic relationship quiet, they usually only

displayed their affection for one another in the privacy of Archer's cabin or in

his ready room. But now, with the entire crew unconscious, they could indulge

themselves.

"You know," Archer whispered in his ear. "You looked so hot running all over

the ship in your underwear."

"The better to tease you with, my dear." Tucker grinned, before tasting

Archer's lips with his own once again. It was exciting kissing in a place that

was usually off limits to them. Trip enjoyed this moment, knowing they would

probably never get this chance again.

Archer too was relishing the chance. He wanted to kiss Trip forever, but then

he got a better idea. He pulled away from the engineer and enjoyed the protest

from his lover when Archer broke apart their kiss.

"Hey." Trip protested. "What's the deal?"

Archer grinned. "I just got a great idea. T'Pol said the crew will be out for

at least an hour, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Trip was puzzled. "So?"

"So..." Archer shifted his grip so he could wrap his arms around Trip's waist.

"Weren't you just getting a big kick out of kissing out here in the hall, all

exposed and everything?"

"Sure was." Trip grinned. "But why the hell did you stop?"

"As I said, I've got an idea." Archer gave Trip a certain look, what Tucker

called Archer's evil look.

When Trip saw that he got wary. He learned long ago that when Archer looked at

him that way, look out. The captain had some sort of wild plan hatching, but

Trip had to admit that the wild ride was usually worth it. "Which is?"

"Let's go do it on the bridge."

"Do it?" Trip asked. Surely the captain didn't mean... but Trip could see by

Archer's ever widening smile, that he did.

"I've always wanted to have sex in the captain's chair. It's a favorite fantasy

of mine, but I never thought it was possible to make the fantasy come true.

Now, with the crew out for at least an hour, we have our chance."

Trip was intrigued by the idea, but one thing held him back. "But remember what

T'Pol said. While we don't know anything about the alien's physiology, they

don't know anything about ours. What if the aliens miscalculated and the crew

wakes up earlier than predicted?"

If possible Archer's grin grew even more evil. "I guess that's a risk that

we'll have to take."

Trip's smile joined Archer's. The thought of doing it on the bridge turned him

on like nothing had ever before, and the risk of the crew waking up in the

middle made the attraction that much stronger. Trip broke Archer's grip around

his waist and grabbed the captain's hand. Frantically, Tucker started to tug

him down the corridor. "Don't just stand there. Let's get goin'."

Archer willingly let himself be pulled along and the two all but ran for the

turbo lift.

When they got to the bridge nothing had changed. Reed and several crewmembers

were asleep at their stations, while Mayweather slept stretched out on the deck

where the alien's had left him after stealing his chair. But the captain's

chair was still there, thank goodness, and that was all that the boys cared

about at the moment.

Trip looked around a little nervously, then gestured to Archer. "Well, Cap'n.

If we're gonna do it..."

"Let's do it." Archer reached for Trip, but then the engineer thought of

something and pulled away.

"Damn. We forgot about the cameras!"

The captain stopped, horrified. The crew may be sleeping, but the automated

security cameras were working just fine. Archer shuddered when he pictured Reed

reviewing the tape later. Giving the armory officer that big of a shock was

something that he wanted to avoid, so Archer was grateful when Trip quickly

turned the devices off. "Thanks Trip."

"Anytime."

"Now." The captain reached for Tucker again. "Where were we?"

Usually Archer took his time undressing his lover, but now he was so charged up

that he had Trip back in his underwear within seconds. Of course it helped that

Trip was wearing a uniform that was two sizes too big. Seconds later Trip's

blue underwear followed and there the engineer stood, in the nerve center of

Enterprise, in all his naked glory.

Not wanting to waste time, Archer didn't bother to undress all of the way. He

merely pushed his jumpsuit down low enough to free his penis from the

restricting material and Trip, ever practical, put a condom over his cock. The

crew may be asleep, but the engineer didn't want to leave any traces behind when

they woke up. Trip then eyed the captain's chair. "How we gonna do this,

Cap'n? Your chair isn't exactly built for this."

Archer thought for a minute, working out all of the angles, then came up with a

solution. "I know. I'll sit down, then you sit with your back to me."

"That might work." Trip agreed. "Have to get you ready, though."

"Oh?" Archer raised his eyebrows. "How are you going to do that?"

Instead of answering, Trip just grabbed the captain's hand and directed him to

sit in his captain's chair. Then Trip reached for Archer's cock. It was still

far too soft. Knowing that their deadline was rapidly approaching, Trip didn't

waste any time.

Archer gasped when Trip's mouth engulfed his cock. First the engineer just ran

his tongue over the head. Then he began to nibble Archer's meat very gently,

before engulfing the entire length with his mouth. Knowing from experience how

to turn Archer on, Trip rapidly bobbed up and down Archer's shaft and soon the

captain began to squirm and writhe under the engineer's expert oral skills.

It wasn't long before Archer, not to mention Trip, was totally hard and it was

time to move onto phase two. Trip pulled his head away from Archer's dick and

turned around. Backing up, he crawled up Archer's lap until he felt the tip of

the captain's dick up against his ass crack. After getting into the right

position, Trip began to sit on the captain's cock.

It was a bit painful at first. Usually they didn't do this without prepping

Trip first, but he was so turned on by doing it on the bridge that he ignored

the pain and settled down to the task of taking Jonathan Archer's rock hard cock

up his chute.

Archer was in ecstasy. Trip's ass felt so tight, so hot. He always loved

burying himself deep inside his lover, but this time it was better. He couldn't

believe it when he looked past his lover's shoulder and onto the main view

screen that looked out onto the stars. The view threatened to compete with

Trip, but only for a moment. Then his attention riveted on his lover when Trip

managed to nudge himself down another few inches.

Finally the engineer's ass was sitting all the way in Archer's lap. "Oh, God."

Trip breathed as he rested there for a moment, getting used to the feeling of

Jonathan Archer being inside of him, filling him to capacity.

"God, I love it when I'm all the way inside you." Archer whispered in Tucker's

ear.

"Me too." Trip wiggled his hips around a little and gasped when the head of

Archer's cock rubbed up against his prostate. "It's what I live for."

After a few seconds Trip became comfortable and the engineer began to move. He

raised himself up, to the point where Archer's cock almost slipped out of him,

then he slammed back down, causing the captain to thrust deep inside of him

without Archer having to do any of the work.

Moaning, Archer rested his chin against Trip, sucking on his shoulder each time

it came within range. It was all Archer could do to keep from thrusting back.

He managed to contain himself and let Trip run the show, but the captain wasn't

totally idle. He reached around his lover and grabbed a hold of Trip's cock

with his fist. He enjoyed the engineer's gasp when his fingers first made

contact with the rubber sheath that covered Trip's member, and began to stroke

Trip's dick in time with his thrusts.

As they rocked back and forth both men were taking in the sights around them. A

part of Archer wished that they left the cameras on. He would have loved to see

the sight of the two of them fucking in the captain's chair. Even without the

video the memories of today would fuel their lovemaking for months. One of

Archer's primary fantasies was actually coming true and it was turning both men

on like never before.

But it was to much of a turn on and the men couldn't contain themselves anymore.

This time, when Trip dropped down he mashed his pelvis hard onto Archer's lap,

forcing the captain to thrust deep inside him. Moaning loudly now, Tucker

clenched his ass tight around Archer's dick, causing a chain reaction. Archer's

cock was stimulated to the max and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He bit down

on Trip's shoulder to contain his ecstasy and instinctively began to thrust,

hard. Within seconds the captain was pumping his seed deep into his lover's

bowels. This sent Trip off and the engineer too began to fill his condom with

proof of his orgasm.

When he was done Trip sank back to lay against his lover. Both men were panting

heavily and were totally spent. "That was the best sex that I've ever had."

Tucker admitted.

"Me too." Archer agreed, tightening his grip around Tucker. The men sat there,

relishing in the moment, then they froze when they heard a small moan coming

from their right.

"Oh, God." Tucker breathed as he realized that the sound came from the tactical

station. Reed must be waking up. Trip was off of the captain's lap in a flash.

Archer winced when his cock fell out of Trip's ass with a plop, but he

thoroughly approved of Trip's actions. All around them the crew were making

noises. It would only be seconds before somebody opened their eyes and saw

them.

Knowing that he didn't have time to dress, Tucker just scooped up his clothes

and ran for the captain's ready room. Since Archer hadn't fully disrobed, it

only took him a few seconds to zip his jumpsuit back into place, so he was

totally decent when he helped Mayweather and Reed to their feet.

"What happened, sir?" The helmsman asked as he looked at his chair-less

station.

"I'm afraid Enterprise was taken over by a group of aliens."

"Aliens? Where are they?" Reed asked and looked around with alarm. He didn't

see any aliens, but he did see a now fully clothed Tucker walking back onto the

bridge.

"Don't worry, Malcolm." Trip told him. "The aliens are taken care of."

"Yes. Relax, Lieutenant." Archer looked at Trip. "The excitement's all over."

He and Trip shared a secret smile. They knew that the captain wasn't just

referring to the "excitement" of the alien invasion.

Trip let himself begin to relax a little. Things were kind of tight there for a

minute, but it looked like the worst was over. At least until Reed's nose began

to sniff the air. "What is that smell?" The armory officer asked.

Trip and Archer exchanged a horrified look. They may have removed all visual

traces of their encounter, but the smell of sex was still filling the air. Reed

couldn't place the source of the odor at first, but Archer was sure that it

wouldn't take the armory officer long to recognize it. "It came from those

alien's." Archer tried to explain. "Apparently they set off some sort of odor

when they're threatened."

"Yeah." Trip played along, desperate to help. "They started reekin' like a

skunk when we started fightin' with them. It sure smelled awful in here for

awhile."

"Oh. I suppose so." Reed seemed to accept the explanation. "Still, it seems

to smell like something else."

Archer and Trip remained silent as Reed shook off the issue and got down to more

important things. "Where can I find these alien's, Captain?"

"E deck, section fourteen." Archer replied. "T'Pol's keeping an eye on them."

"Well, I'd better go and relieve her." Reed gestured to a couple of his men and

they headed for the turbo lift.

"Well, Commander." Archer said to Trip. "Why don't we get our crew back on

it's feet and start getting our ship back into shape."

"Yes, sir." Trip headed for the turbo lift as well, relieved that they'd gotten

away with it.

Archer moved to follow, but glanced back at his command chair. That chair had

always been a symbol in his mind of not only his command, but mankind's success

in space. Human's put that chair out here. A chair that was part of mankind's

greatest technological feat. A warp five ship. Truly the first human vessel

made specifically to explore the universe. For a moment Archer felt a little

guilty. Did he tarnish this emblem of human achievement? Then he thought back

to the love that he just shared with Trip. Archer began to realize that his

chair didn't just represent his command anymore, it was the ultimate symbol of

humanity, in all it's forms. As he got into the turbo lift, and flashed Trip a

smile, Archer felt at peace. His chair had a new image and that was totally

okay with him.


End file.
